1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved roofing system, and more particularly to a roofing system utilizing a plurality of overlapping and interlocking modular rigid base members affixed to an existing roof structure and coated with a weather resistant coating.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The problems associated with the construction of durable weather resistant roof covering are well known to those skilled in the art. Weather resistance is the primary purpose of any roofing system. The establishment of a roofing system capable of maintaining substantial integrity when exposed to the wide variety of atmospheric and meteorological considerations has proved to be a basic problem. Providing a long term useful service life to a roofing system requires that durability be an important consideration in the design and construction of the roofing system as well as in the selection of raw materials and component parts. Some roofing systems have attempted to solve both the weather integrity and long term durability problems through the utilization of heavy materials similar to concrete, clay tile and the like. Although these roofing systems provided some solutions, they also produced new problems relative to roof and building structure bracing and construction. These considerations also preclude the use of these roofing systems as replacement roofs. The thermal insulation characteristics of a roofing system have always been a desirable le factor, but since energy conservation has become an issue and the costs of energy for both heating and cooling have increased substantially, the thermal insulation factor has risen to greater prominence. Likewise, some excellent roofing systems are extremely labor intensive in that field fabrication requires skilled workers expending considerable time periods per unit area of the completed roof. As labor costs increase, these roofing systems become cost prohibitive.
A wide variety of roofing systems have been produced which have solved some of these problems, as is well known to those skilled in the art, but no single roofing system has been developed which addresses all of the stated problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,082 to Mansfield teaches the use of a reusable grid for in-place casting of a monolithic roof system for a sloped roof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,334 to Craig teaches the construction and use of a roofing element and roof system utilizing a bonded glass mat component affixed to a roof structure and coated with an aqueous clay containing asphalt emulsion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,346 to Kaufman teaches a roofing system having an insulating blanket of plastic foam covered by a sheath made up of a shell of reinforced concrete covered by a weather impervious rubbery textured membrane.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,193 to Ochs teaches a roofing system built up by affixing an insulating layer of closed cell polystyrene insulated panels over the entire roof. A water impermeable membrane is laid loosely over all the insulation and a protective layer of extruded foamed closed cell polystyrene protective panels are installed over the membrane.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,150 to Dougherty teaches a roofing panel comprising a layer of closed cell foam and a layer of mortar with a reinforcing grid disposed within the mortar.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,909 to Stewart teaches a roofing system comprising a plurality of prefabricated panels and spacers. The panels comprise a base member and a laminar covering which overlaps the base on an end and underlaps the base on both side edges, enabling the laminate from a first panel to overlap the base member of a second panel. Spacers are installed adjacent to the panel sides. A closure is subsequently placed over the spacers and sealed by the addition of heat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,800 to Roodvoets teaches a roofing system wherein a waterproof membrane is applied to the roof sheathing and extruded closed cell polystyrene foam panels are provided on top of the membrane. The top surface of the panels is provided with a plurality of ribs and grooves. Precast lightweight reinforced concrete panels containing a plurality of holes are adhesively fastened to the extruded foam panels by an adhesive placed along the foam panel ribs. The concrete panels are disposed to the foam panels providing substantial alignment of the holes with the grooves in the foam panels to provide for ventilation and moisture removal on hot days.
Although these and other devices have enhanced the art, none has satisfactorily addressed the problem, and significant enhancements are still needed. A review of the teachings of the aforesaid roofing systems verifies the need for a single roofing system which provides weather integrity, durability, minimal field labor intensity, is light weight, and provides substantial thermal insulation.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved roof system.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved roof system which is substantially impervious to weather effects.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved roof system capable of withstanding long term degradation effects of weather.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved roof system which is easily applied, requiring minimal field installation time, and low to moderate skill levels.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved roof system which provides a high degree of weather protection and durability, while remaining light in weight, allowing installation on new or existing structures without the need for roof and support structure redesign or support enhancement.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved roof system comprising a high degree of thermal insulating properties.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved selection of variations in the appearance of the completed roofing system, enabling the roofing system in the present invention to be effectively utilized in a wide variety of architectural styles.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other a fuller understanding of the objects of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment, in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.